


The place where he belongs

by NoLongerSleepy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/pseuds/NoLongerSleepy
Summary: Sakyo was on his way back to the dorm after getting pestered by Sakoda to take the day off for his birthday tomorrow, but he sees a teenager loitering near the Mankai theater.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Fushimi Omi & Hyoudou Juuza & Izumida Azami & Nanao Taichi & Settsu Banri, Furuichi Sakyou & Sakoda Ken, Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 52
Collections: Sakyo Bday Week 2020





	The place where he belongs

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with a little bit of fever but i love him so im still going to give him a birthday present uwu it's very short but i hope you'll like it <3

"C'mon now, boss! We're tellin' ya to go rest! It's ya birthday!"

Sakyo just sighed and glared at his underling. "And I'm telling you that I don't need to rest!"

Sakoda didn't give up, though. He only gave him a teasing grin. "If ya don't give up, I'm tellin' Boss Lady!"

With this, Sakyo glared at him even further. He knew how stubborn they both are, most especially Izumi, so he just sighed once more before giving in. "Fine, damn it."

"Finally! Ya won't come to work tomorrow, 'kay? See ya next week, Boss!" Sakoda told him before walking away from him, a very bright smile plastered on his face.

"Why is my birthday such a special thing, anyway? I'm just gaining another year, damn it," he whispered to himself as he started walking towards the location of the dorm. But then, he spotted a teenager loitering around the Mankai theater.

He felt oddly familiar... "Oi. What are you doing here? We're not showing any play right no—"

The moment the teenager looked back at him to see who was talking, Sakyo froze. His eyes were wide, and he had confusion written all over his face.

'What? Why is my..?'

The teenager's blonde hair, and those two moles under his eyes couldn't belong to anyone else but his.

"Ah, sorry. I was just looking, I'm not going to do anything here. Please excuse m—"

But before the younger Sakyo could leave, Sakyo had already reached out to him and grabbed his arm. In retaliation, the younger one pulled back his other arm and aimed it to hit Sakyo's hand, but the older Sakyo had already positioned his other hand to stop the younger's attack. "Heh. You move good, kid."

"What the—?! How did you—?!" He screamed, dumbfounded.

Sakyo just smirked at him, in a proud manner. "How am I supposed to not know about my basic attacks?"

The younger one just stared at him, confused. "...what?"

Shrugging, he just shook his head. "Nothing."

"Anyway, fuck off and let go of me!" The teenager yelled and tried to yank his arm from Sakyo's grip, but the latter didn't budge. Instead, he smiled at him. "Do you want to take a look inside?"

But the teenager just grimaced and looked away. He didn't look like he was happy to hear the offer. "No thanks. I can't enter that place... _Not anymore."_

Sakyo's eyes widened, and pain was written all over his face.

_'Oh, right.'_

'At this time... I would have entered the yakuza, and I've sworn that I'm never going near the theater to protect them... _But that's just an excuse. The real reason was because of the shame I felt... the guilt of throwing away the kindness Yukio-san and the other first generation members had given me when I was a child just to earn some extra cash.'_

_'Sakyo-nii, please forgive me! I was the one who left the faucet open in the bathroom! Aaaaah! Don't kill me!'_

_'I was the one who ate the last pudding in the fridge... 'm sorry.'_

_'Old man, stop being so angry all the time. You're going to lose all your hair soon.'_

_'Ah, Sakyo-san. What do you want for your desert?'_

_'Oi, stingy shitty four eyes! I told you to sleep early goddamnit! Do you want to develop a million wrinkles that badly?!'_

_'Sakyo-san, good morning! Are you free tonight? You see, my college friend gave me two tickets to that movie we were talking about last week! Wanna come with me?'_

'Ah, that's right...'

Sakyo's face slowly lit up and his lips perked up into a very gentle smile. "You know, kid. No matter how much you try to run away from this place, you'll come back here, over and over again."

The younger Sakyo stared at him, both confused and... _hopeful?_

"You're going to keep holding onto this theater like it's your lifeline," he told him as he gave him a pat on the head. "And you won't regret it."

"What are you..?"

"You'll give up, but you won't abandon this place. You'll dirty your hands, but there will be people who will accept them and hold them like they're the purest set of hands they'd ever seen. You'll think that it's over, but people will come to beat up your hopeless thinking and..." He paused, as he tried to suppress the tears trying to escape from his eyes.

"...and..?" The younger asked, curious, and also feeling like he wanted to cry. He was confused, because... why would he feel so close to a total _stranger's emotions?_

With a smile that showed nothing but pure happiness, he answered his younger self. "...And there will be people who will love you, no matter who you are, what you've done in the past, and will continue to do so until you stop denying it."

* * *

_"Stop eating the cake goddamnit."_

_"Like I said, I'm not trying to. I'm just cleaning the plate—"_

_"Like hell you are!"_

_"Don't fight Ban-chan! Juza-san!"_

_"I swear, you guys are always like this."_

_"Hey, stop fighting. You'll ruin the cake we all tried hard to bake—"_

"...Mhh..?"

"Look, you woke him up! If he's angry I'm running out of here!"

"What are you...?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

_**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKYO!"** _


End file.
